


It's dangerous to go alone

by Solovei



Series: Solo's Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Forehead Touching, Holding Hands, M/M, see if you can spot it, vague references to Swedish children's films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Just a minute!”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's dangerous to go alone

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "shy kiss" so of course I had to do something like this...

**“EMIL!** Hurry up, we need to LEAVE. NOW… while there’s still daylight.” Sigrun’s voice echoed from the other side of the camp.   
“Just a minute!” He yelled over his shoulder as Lalli held hold of his hands, carefully, as if they were not rough and callused from two years of hauling heavy cleanser equipment. The scout leaned his forehead against Emil’s, eyes closed. Emil could sense, somehow, that the other teenager was worried about him. 

“It’ll be okay. We’re only going for a few hours, and… I’ll ask Sigrun about letting you come more often, okay?” He whispered, his voice hushed, private. 

Lalli opened his eyes and smiled faintly before Emil registered a small movement - a tilt of the head slightly forward, something soft and ghostly and almost invisible like it’s instigator. The kiss lasted barely a few seconds before the scout let his hands fall and slunk away into the shadows. 

“EMIIIIIIL, I’M GOING TO GO PUNCH TROLLS WITHOUT YOU!” Came another yell, waking him up from his reverie. He let out a happy sigh, grabbed his bag, and set off.


End file.
